Mr Right?
by fckyeahKTSL
Summary: Kelas 'spesial' yang kedatangan 6 namja manis. Apa yang akan terjadi? /ChenMin, HunHan, ChanBaek, KrisTao, SuLay and KaiSoo/Don't like Don't read, please./KaiSoo for this chapter, c'mon KaiSoo shipper!
1. Chapter 1

** Mr Right?**

Story by ~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

Tittle : Mr Right?

Cast : Kim Min Seok (Xiumin), Xi Luhan (Luhan), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim Joon Myeon (Suho), Zhang Yi Xing (Lay), Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun), Kim Jong Dae (Chen), Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol), Do Kyung Soo (D.O or Kyungsoo), Huang Zi Tao (Tao), Kim Jong In (Kai), Oh Se Hun (Sehun) a.k.a EXO.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, Agency .

Genre : I don't know anything about genre, but may be it's Romance? Or... Ah whatever.

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), **Don't Like Don't Read. Don't bash chara.**

Summary : Kelas 'spesial' yang kedatangan 6 namja manis. Apa yang akan terjadi?

a/n : Ff ini yah.. katakanlah Miss Right EXO version. Gak tau dapat dari mana pemikiran seperti ini. Jadi silahkan baca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah kota di Korea, Seoul. Terlihat salah satu sekolah ternama di kota itu kini tengah ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang berdatangan ke sekolah. SM Senior High School. Sekolah menengah atas yang terkenal akan prestasi siswa-siswi nya dan juga berbagai bakat yang mereka miliki. Sekolah yang telah mendapatkan akreditas A+ itu kini tengah ramai karena bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa maupun siswi berbondong-bondong masuk ke ruang kelas masing-masing. Tak sedikit juga yang terlihat tengah berlari karena takut para seonsaengnim yang mengajar di ruang kelas mereka datang terlebih dahulu. Contohnya dua namja manis yang tengah berlari cukup kencang.

"Taemin-ah! Bisa kau percepat jalan mu! Nanti keburu Kim-seonsaengnim masuk!" gerutu namja manis berambut blonde sedikit menggerutu kesal melihat dongsaeng sekaligus sahabatnya yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sabar Key-hyung. Pelan-pelan!" gerutu namja yang di panggil Taemin itu. Berbeda dengan dua namja yang tengah terburu-buru untuk segera memasuki ruang kelas mereka, dari arah gerbang utama terlihat 6 namja tampan yang berjalan dengan santai namun penuh kharisma. Bahkan dua penjaga yang biasanya jika ada siswa ataupun siswi yang datang terlambat dengan berjalan santai, pasti akan di hukum habis-habisan. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk keenam namja tersebut. Mereka berjalan dengan penuh kharisma. Terkadang mengalihkan perhatian namja atau pun yeoja yang tengah berlari-lari mengejar sang waktu.

Keenam namja itu mulai memasuki kawasan gedung dan terus berjalan menuju 'ruangan' mereka. Tak jarang jika mereka melewati suatu ruang kelas yang tadi nya hening menjadi berisik dan banyak siswa dan siswi yang keluar ruangan untuk melihat mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan tak memperdulikan suasana. Oh tunggu ada baiknya jika kita berkenalan dengan keenam namja yang selalu di elu-elukan itu.

Di posisi paling depan ada namja paling tinggi dengan rambut blonde. Kemeja putih polos dengan dasi menggantung indah di lehernya, khas seragam sekolah itu tidak di masukkan olehnya. Begitu juga dengan jas biru dengan simbol sekolah itu terpampang jelas di dada bagian kiri. Kedua tangannya tersemat indah di kedua saku celananya. Namja paling tinggi itu Wu Yi fan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, namja Chinaa berdarah Canada.

Di belakang sebelah kanan Kris terlihat namja yang terbilang cukup pendek dengan rambut coklat caramel gelapnya. Kemeja putih miliknya di masukkan kedalam celana dengan jas biru yang sama dengan Kris, di biarkan menggantung di kedua pundaknya. Namja itu bernama Kim Joon Myeon atau biasa di panggil Suho, yang artinya Guardian.

Di belakang sebelah kiri Kris terlihat namja yang sama tingginya dengan Suho dengan rambut hitam. Kemeja putihnya di masukkan rapi kedalam celana dengan jas yang terkancing rapi. Namja itu bernama Kim Jong Dae atau biasa di panggil Chen.

Kemudian di barisan paling belakang. Dibagian kiri terlihat namja tinggi kedua setelah Kris dengan rambut sedikit ikal berwarna coklat gelap. Kemeja putihnya di keluarkan begitu saja dan jas yang sama sekali tak di kancingkan, kancing kemeja teratasnya juga sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Namja itu bernama Park Chan Yeol, biasa di panggil ChanYeol.

Disamping kanan Chanyeol terlihat namja tampan berkulit tan dengan rambut hitamnya. Kemeja miliknya dimasukkan kedalam celana dan jas biru yang tak terkancingkan sama sekali. Hampir terlihat rapi jika saja ada dasi yang tergantung indah di lehernya. Namja tan itu bernama Kim Jong In namun lebih popular di panggil Kai.

Dan di samping Kai terlihat namja tampan dengan tampang datar dan rambut coklat caramel mudanya. Kemeja putihnya dibiarkan keluar dan dasi yang bisa dikatakan tidak rapi. Jas birunya juga sama sekali tidak di pakai melainkan di pegang dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kanannya di gantungkan di pundaknya. Namja berwajah datar itu Oh Sehoon, biasa di panggil Sehun. Magnae dari keenam namja itu.

Mereka terus berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan ruangan bertuliskan, 'XOXO Class'. Kelas spesial di SM Senior High School yang hanya berisi 6 namja tampan. Satu-satunya kelas yang dapat bebas melakukan apapun. Kris membuka knop pintu dan mulai berjalan masuk di ikuti kelima namja tampan itu. Berjalan malas ke kursi masing-masing. Di barisan paling depan duduk Sehun, Kris dan Suho. Sedangkan di belakang mereka ada Chanyeol, Kai dan Chen.

"Apa hari ini kita bebas lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan memutar-mutarkan pena yang ada di meja nya. Tak ada yang menoleh ke arahnya. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Sepertinya begitu." Sahut Chen asal.

"Kenapa kita harus terjebak di kelas membosankan ini sih! Shit!" maki Kai sembari melempar pena. Sehun menatapnya malas.

"Kau bodoh Kim Jong In!" ucap Sehun dingin. Kai menatapnya kesal. Hey! Wajar jika Kai kesal. Dia tidak bodoh!

"Lebih baik kita terjebak di kelas ini dari pada harus terjebak di ruangan penuh AC dengan meja yang penuh dengan berkas-berkas yang entah apa gunanya! Kita terlihat tua!." Lanjut Sehun.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan mu cadel." Sahut Chanyeol. Sehun menatapnya tak suka.

"Aku tidak cadel." Gumam Sehun geram.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Sehun. Kita belum saatnya berurusan dengan kantor." Sahut Suho.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti membahas urusan orang tua. Aku mual." Ucap Kris dingin. Semua kembali diam dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Suho dengan ponselnya. Chen dengan berbagai partiturnya. Chanyeol dengan acara –mari-melempar-barang-barang-di-meja-. Kai dengan acara menatap seluruh ruang, kemudian menghela napas bosan, dan begitu seterusnya. Sehun dengan acara menatap kosong papan tulis sambil menopang dagu. Sedangkan Kris dengan acara memutar-mutar pena.

**Brakk**

Seluruh pasang mata yang ada diruang tersebut menatap terkejut kearah pintu yang di dobrak dengan tidak elitnya dari luar. Poor pintu.

Masuklah seorang yeoja dengan tubuh sempurna layaknya model, diikuti 6 namja yang berjalan beriringan di belakangnya. Keenam namja yang ada diruangan itu osntak menatap pintu. Bukan. Bukan yeoja bak model itu yang jadi perhatian mereka, tapi 6 namja di belakangnya.

"Hello guys!" sapa yeoja itu semangat. Enam namja tampan tadi hanya menatapnya bosan.

"C'mon! Jangan seperti itu. Aku ingin memperkenalkan enam malaikat cantik ini!" lanjutnya lagi menunjuk kearah namja manis yang tadi berjalan dibelakangnya. Terlihat wajah 6 namja manis itu merona malu membuat Kris, Kai, Sehun, Chen, Suho dan Chanyeol menatap masing-masing intens.

"Baiklah. Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Suruh namja cantik bak model dengan name-tag Kwon Yuri itu. Namja paling pinggir mulai maju dan tersenyum manis menampakkan single dimple miliknya.

"Anyeonghasseo. Zhang Yi Xing imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Lay. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap namja manis bernama Lay itu menunduk hormat. Pandangannya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Suho yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Lay merona malu dan menundukkan kepalanya, dan berjalan mundur lagi. Kemudian namja manis di sebelahnya mulai maju.

"Anyeong. Lu Han imnida." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lucu. Seorang namja dengan tatapan datar menatapnya intens. You know who is he?. Kemudian namja berpipi cukup _chubby_ di sebelah Luhan mulai maju setelah Luhan berjalan mundur.

"Anyeonghasseo. Kim Min Seok imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Xiumin." Kemudian Xiumin berjalan mundur diiringi tatapan tajam dari namja bername-tag Chen. Kemudian namja manis bermata bulat cukup besar di sebelah Xiumin mulai maju.

"Anyeonghasseo. Do Kyung Soo imnida. Panggil saja D.O atau Kyungsoo." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan mundur. Kai bersiul saat melihat Kyungsoo membuat semua orang menatapnya dan wajah Kyungsoo mulai memerah. Setelahnya namja bertubuh mungil di sebelah Kyungsoo mulai maju.

"Anyeonghasseo. Byun Baek Hyun imnida. Biasa di panggil Baekhyun." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan mundur. Chanyeol menatapnya intens dengan mata membulat dan bibir terbuka. Ck. Kemudian namja terakhir yang juga merupakan yang paling tinggi dari keenam namja manis dan mata panda indahnya itu mulai berjalan maju. Kemudian menunduk sopan.

"Anyeonghasseo. Huang Zi Tao imnida. Panggil saja Tao. Mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya dengan aksen Chinese yang kental. Namja yang terkenal dengan tatapan dinginnya -Kris- menatap Tao intens. Bersyukur Tao tidak menatap mata namja itu juga. Kalau sampai Tao menatapnya juga, bisa-bisa Tao lari karena takut. -_-

"Ok. Baiklah. Hari ini kalian free kan? Jung-sajangnim memerintahkan ku untuk memberi kalian tugas-"

"Aku bosan, noona!" sahut Sehun sebelum Yuri selesai berbcara.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan. Sudahlah. Kalian harus pakai ini." Lanjut Yuri kemudian melempar pakaian seperti pakaian pekerja bangunan berbeda warna pada enam namja tampan itu. Pertama Yuri melemparnya pada Suho yang langsung menatap tak suka pada baju yang jatuh di mejanya. Kemudian beralih pada Chen yang tak dipedulikan sama sekali oleh Chen. Lanjut kearah Kris, Kris hanya menatapnya jijik pakaian itu. Kemudian Yuri beralih pada Kai.

"Aish!" gerutunya mencincing jijik ujung baju itu. Kemudian Yuri melemparkan kearah Sehun yang langsung di tangkis oleh Sehun. Namun tetap jatuh di mejanya juga. -_-. Lalu terakhir Yuri melemparkan pada Chanyeol yang tepat mendarat di kepalanya.

"Ya! Noona bodoh!" umpatnya kemudian melempar baju itu. Yuri dan keenam namja cantik itu terkikik geli.

"Sudah jangan protes. Masing-masing kalian akan ditemani satu dari keenam malaikat ini." Ucap Yuri. Enam namja tampan yang tadi nya menatap bosan, jijik, dan lesu kearah baju itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya serempak.

"Jinjja?" ucap mereka serempak. Yuri hanya mengangguk. "Dan kalian bebas memilih." Lanjutnya yang langsung membuat enam namja itu beranjak dan mulai mendekati tujuan masing-masing. Yang berjalan paling depan adalah Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun. Kris yang paling belakang. Mereka kemudian beranjak kebelakang enam namja manis itu, bertingkah seolah-olah sedang memilih sebuah barang. Yuri hanya menatap mereka bosan.

"Aku pilih yang namanya Byun Baek. Yang mana ya.." ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun memerah wajahnya dan mulai menunduk malu.

"Aku pilih yang mirip baozi." Lanjut Chen membuat Xiumin menatapnya yang di balas senyuman oleh Chen.

"Aku pilih Kyungie.." ucap Kai yang membuat teman-temannya dan Yuri menatapnya heran.

"Kyungie?" ulang Chanyeol. Kai mengangguk.

"Panggilan sayang ku untuk namja manis bernama Do Kyung Soo." Lanjutnya yang sukses membuat rona merah kentara di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Yang namanya Luhan mana?" ucap Sehun datar. Luhan yang terbiasa akan sopan santun berbalik kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"I choose you." Ucap Sehun. Luhan hanya mengngguk dan tersenyum kemudian membalikkan badan lagi.

"Zhang Yi Xing?" panggil Suho. Lay langsung berbalik dan menatap Suho.

"Ne?"

"Kau bersama ku." Ucapnya lagi. Lay mengangguk kemudian berbalik lagi.

"Bocah Panda. " panggil Kris. Tao yang mendengar kata 'Panda' langsung berbalik melihat Kris.

"Me?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Kris hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"You're Mine." Ucap Kris lagi. Tao hanya mengangguk ragu dan berbalik lagi. Yuri tersenyum geli.

"Nah. Karena sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing, kalian aku beri tugas." Ucap Yuri sambil bersmirk ria. Keenam namja itu menatapnya was-was.

.

.

5 menit kemudian

.

.

"Yuri Noona menyebalkan!" - Chen

"Kenapa harus aku.." - Kai

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya.." - Suho

"Aku suka ide mu Noona jelek.." - Chanyeol

"Aku benci itu yeoja tua!" - Sehun

"Aku harus berkata apa? Sepertinya ide mu bagus noona sok sexy, walaupun kau memang sexy.." - Kris

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

...

Haii~~ Aku bawa ff baru :3

Karena ini ff rate nya aman, jadi nanti kalau lagi puasa bisa di baca. *plakkk

Aduh gimana ya mau ngomong. Aku hanya mencoba membuat cerita seperti MV TeenTop 'Miss Right' versi EXO. Kalaupun ada yang tidak menyukai ini atau sudah ada author yang membuat cerita seperti ini, tolong review baik-baik dan saya akan menghapusnya. TAT  
Untuk next -kalau memang lanjut- khusus untuk 'ChenMin'

and last...

review jusseo.. ^_^

.

.

.

.

PandaQingdao93


	2. ChenMin : First Kiss

** Mr Right?**

Story by ~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

Tittle : Mr Right?

Cast : Kim Min Seok (Xiumin), Xi Luhan (Luhan), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim Joon Myeon (Suho), Zhang Yi Xing (Lay), Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun), Kim Jong Dae (Chen), Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol), Do Kyung Soo (D.O or Kyungsoo), Huang Zi Tao (Tao), Kim Jong In (Kai), Oh Se Hun (Sehun) a.k.a EXO.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, Agency .

Genre : I don't know anything about genre, but may be it's Romance? Or... Ah whatever.

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), **Don't Like Don't Read. Don't bash chara.**

Summary : Kelas 'spesial' yang kedatangan 6 namja manis. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Pair : ChenMin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**First Kiss**

**.**

**.**

ChenMin side

Terlihat sebuah ruang yang terlihat seperti penjara yang didalam nya terdapat single bad bertingkat dua. Jangan sebut itu penjara karena itu hanya ruangan yang di desain seperti penjara. Seorang namja berparas menawan tengah mengintip seorang namja manis yang ada di single bad bawah. Chen –namja itu- mengintip apa yang sedang di lakukan Xiumin –namja manis itu-. Xiumin yang menyadari tengah diperhatikan pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Chen yang ketahuan memperhatikan Xiumin langsung berpura-pura tidur. Xiumin tak ambil pusing akan hal itu.

Lagi Chen mengintip Xiuminn yang kini tengah duduk bertopang dagu. Xiumin yang merasa di perhatikan –lagi- mendongakkan lagi. Dan sama seperti tadi, Chen langsung berpura-pura tidur. Xiumin langsung menaiki ranjang nya dan melihat Chen.

"Ya!" panggil Xiumin. Chen langsung menoleh kearahnya. Xiumin membuat gesture tubuh agar Chen mengikutinya. Chen pun turun dari ranjangnya dan duduk di ranjang Xiumin, tepat di sebelah sang pemilik.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Chen saat melihat Xiumin menghela napas dan menopang dagunya. Xiumin menoleh kearahnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemas. Chen yang melihat itu terkekeh geli.

"Aku juga kalau kau mau tau." Ucap Chen. Xiumin menatapnya bosan.

"Ini kan karena ulah mu! Coba saja kau tidak menumpahkan minuman-minuman itu ke meja rapat para seonsaengnim, pasti kita tidak akan berakhir disini." Ucap Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya. Chen jadi geli sendiri melihat namja manis itu. Masih terasa segar di ingatannya saat mereka di perintahkan untuk mengantar minuman untuk para seonsaengnim dan para tamu sekolah, namun berakhir sangat naaas. Mereka menumpahkan beberapa minuman ke meja bahkan sampai ke pakaian para seonsaengnim. Membuat Yuri harus menahan malu dan kena 'kata-kata manis' dari Jung-seonsaengnim mengingat dia lah mentor dari keenam namja tampan di tambah enam namja manis itu. Sedikit marah juga saat mereka -Chen dan Xiumin- di perintahkan menjadi 'Office Boy' untuk sehari.

"Ya. Jangan salahkan aku. Itukan juga salah mu kenapa tidak menampungnya saat aku menyuruh mu mengambil nampannya." Balas Chen santai. Xiumin semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tangan Chen terulur kearah kepala namja manis itu, kemudian mengusaknya pelan. Xiumin menatapnya bingung.

"Arraseo. Mianhae. Nah dari pada kita saling menyalahkan, lebih baik kita mencari jalan keluar. Ok?" tawar Chen. Xiumin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Detik kemudian mereka mulai mengelilingi ruangan berukuran kurang lebi itu dan mencari sesuatu untuk membantu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Mata Xiumin tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah sapu yang terletak di sudut ruangan dan kunci yang terletak di luar jeruji cukup jauh dari tempat mereka. Kemudian Xiumin mengambil sapu itu dan mulai berjalan menuju jeruji. Tangannya perlahan menggapai kunci yang bisa dibilang jauh dari jangkauannya menggunakan sapu itu. Tingkah Xiumin mengundang perhatian Chen dan Chen pun mulai mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baozi-hyung?" tanya Chen.

"Aku..berusa..ha..menjang-ugh menjangkau..kunci..i..tu.." ucap Xiumin kesusahan karena tubuhnya benar-benar terjepit di jeruji.

"Sini ku bantu." Chen kemudian mengambil alih kerjaan Xiumin dan mulai menggapai-gapai kunci ruangan itu.

"Ayo! Semangat Chenie! Hwaiting!" ucap Xiumin menyemangati. Chen terdiam dan menoleh kearah Xiumin.

"Chenie?" tanyanya. Xiuminn memiringkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo? Apa tak boleh?" tanya Xiumin. Chen hanya tersenyum.

"Boleh. Sepertinya manis, seperti mu." Ucap Chen. Xiumin merona malu mendengar ucapan Chen. Kemudian Chen kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan pengambilan kunci. Chen berganti arah mengambil kunci itu namun tetap saja tidak dapat. 20 menit berlalu Chen pun menyerah dan duduk lemas bersandar pada jeruji. Napasnya memburu dan dadanya naik turun. Dia juga memejamkan matanya. Xiumin langsung bersimpuh dihadapan Chen. 'Tampan.' Batinnya. Perlahan Xiumin memajukan kepalanya dan-

**Chuu~**

-mengecup pipi Chen lembut. Chen yang merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dipipinya kemudian membuka matanya. Terkejut saat Xiumin mengecup pipinya. Namun kemudian menyeringai.

"Kenapa di pipi? Aku maunya disini." Ucap Chen menunjuk bibirnya setelah Xiumin melepas kecupannya. Xiumin merona malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Chen memajukan kepalanya dan **Chuu~** gantian mengecup Xiumin, namun di bibir. Xiumin sontak membelalakkan matanya. 'First kiss ku' batinnya. Jantung Xiumin juga berdetak-detak kuat, serasa ingin keluar. Chen masih bertahan pada posisinya dan kemudian melepaskan kecupannya. Tersenyum saat melihat wajah sangat merah Xiumin. Xiumin sacara perlahan beranjak berdiri dan memegang bibirnya dengan mata yang membulat, jangan lupakan wajah memerahnya. Chen mengerutkan keningnya melihat Xiumin.

"XiuXiu? Ada apa?" tanya Chen mencoba ikut berdiri dan mulai mendekati Xiumin. Xiumin malah berjalan mundur. Chen benar-benar tak mengerti.

"Hey. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Xiumin hanya diam dan terus menerus berjalan mundur.

Bugh

Sial untuk Xiumin karena ruang untuk menghindar telah kosong. Dinding bercat biru muda itu dengan senang hati berdiri kokoh dibelakangnya.

"Xiu? Hey!" panggil Chen dan kini dia sukses berada tepat di depan namja manis itu.

"Kau.. First kiss ku..." gumam Xiumin menatap mata Chen. Chen semakin mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. Cukup lama Chen berdiam memperthatikan Xiumin untuk kemudian membulatkan matanya saat melihat jari-jari Xiumin yang memegang bibir merahnya.

"Jadi aku yang pertama?" tanya Chen menatap Xiumin intens. Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa Chen merasa senang ketika mengetahui itu. Dia yang pertama kali merasakan bibir cherry manis itu, 'kan? Bukankah itu suatu hal yang menggembirakan? Untuk Chen tentunya.

"Jadi kau marah? Apa kau tak suka jika aku mengambilnya?" tanya Chen. Jika di dengarkan dengan baik, terdengar jelas dari nadanya dia terlihat kecewa. Tapi yakinlah, itu hanya acting. Xiumin menatapnya dan langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu?" lanjut Chen. Xiumin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Xiumin bergerak gelisah. Jari-jarinya bermain di resleting baju yang tengah dipakai.

"A-aku tak tahu." Ucapnya lebih mengarah ke gumaman. "Saat kau men-mencium bibir ku, jan-tungku berdetak ku-kuat." Lanjutnya menatap Chen dengan matanya yang berbinar polos. Chen yang mendengar ucapan Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya. Namun detik berikutnya, senyum menawan tersemat indah di bibir milik Chen. Perlahan kedua tangan Chen bergerak dan memeluk tubuh Xiumin. Xiumin hanya diam tak membalas maupun menolak pelukan Chen.

"Kau manis, Baozi-hyungie.." ucapnya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus pipi Xiumin. Pipi gembul Xiumin benar-benar memerah.

"Dan aku menyukainya." **Chuu~**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahh... Selesai for ChenMin.. Maaf kalau kurang suka atau kurang greget.. Semoga suke yee :)

Big Thank's buat yang review. Gak bisa disebutin satu-satu maupun bales satu-satu. tapi sungguh makasih banget. Aku gak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. *bow

Untuk chapter depan ChanBaek ^^

Oh iya, karena sebentar lagi puasa, selamat menjalankan buat yang menjalani... ^^

Review jusseyo... ^^ See you...

.

.

.

.

PandaQingdao93


	3. ChanBaek : Cutie Baek, Pervert Chan

** Mr Right?**

Story by ~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

Tittle : Mr Right?

Cast : Kim Min Seok (Xiumin), Xi Luhan (Luhan), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim Joon Myeon (Suho), Zhang Yi Xing (Lay), Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun), Kim Jong Dae (Chen), Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol), Do Kyung Soo (D.O or Kyungsoo), Huang Zi Tao (Tao), Kim Jong In (Kai), Oh Se Hun (Sehun) a.k.a EXO.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, Agency .

Genre : I don't know anything about genre, but may be it's Romance? Or... Ah whatever.

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), **Don't Like Don't Read. Don't bash chara.**

Summary : Kelas 'spesial' yang kedatangan 6 namja manis. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Pair : ChanBaek

.

.

.

**Cutie Baek, Pervert Chan**

**.**

.

.

Brakk

Terdengar suara benturan keras dari sebuah ruangan yang tengah berantakan. Seorang namja manis yang tengah berdiri di sebuah meja, menoleh kearah seorang namja tinggi yang telah melempar sebuah balok kayu hingga membentur susunan balok-balok kayu di sudut ruangan. Perlahan beranjak berjongkok dan menopang dagunya menatap namja tinggi itu.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya nya pada namja tinggi yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun -namja manis itu-. Menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengacak rambutnya seperti orang gila.

"Ini gila!" teriaknya. Baekhyun hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat partnernya itu. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol. Berawal mengambil sebuah balok kayu dan sebuah gergaji dan mencoba memotongnya dengan gergaji itu. Selanjutnya melempar balok itu tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Apa sih yang dipkirkan yeoja tua itu!" makinya lagi yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Lagi Chanyeol mengacak rambut ikalnya.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya lagi dan mengambil sebuah balok kayu. Mengacung-acungkannya dengan tangan kanan.

"Dia pikir kita ini kuli bangunan harus memotong-motong balok-balok yang entah apa gunanya ini?" ucapnya kemudian melemparkan balok kayu yang dipegangnya. Baekhyun terlihat menghela napas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hentikan. Tak ada gunanya kau marah-marah." Ucap Baekhyun. "Lagi pula, bukankah tadi kau terlihat cukup senang mendengar tugas dari Yuri-noona?" lanjutnya lagi masih menatap Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit, yaahh well gagap. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. Mengambil posisi duduk bersila kemudian menopang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya yang di tangkupkan di kedua pipinya.

"Aku melihat ekspresi cukup bahagia mu saat Yuri-noona memberikan tugas pada kita semua." Ucapnya lagi. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. 'Tentu saja. Tadi kan Yuri-noona memberikan tugas yang lebih baik dari ini.' Batin Chanyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya balik Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat mendengus sebal. Kemudian berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi duduk bersila.

"Sekarang ambil balok-balok itu dan segera kita selesaikan tugas ini." Ucap atau sebut saja perintah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti, namun tetap dilaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan Baekhyun. Berjalan mengambil beberapa balok ditumpuk menjadi satu bagian dan mengangkatnya menuju Baekhyun yang kini telah berjongkok kembali di meja. Perlahan Baekhyun mengambil gergaji yang ada di sebelahnya dan membuat gesture tubuh pada Chanyeol agar memegang satu bagian balok dan di memegang bagian lainnya.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya malas dan mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tau." Gumamnya. Kemudian perlahan mengarahkan gergaji itu pada bagian balok yang sekiranya cocok. Menggerakkan perlahan-lahan. Berusaha memotong balok itu dengan batas yang telah di tentukan.

Sret Srett Sreett

"Ya! Ya! Salah!" teriak Chanyeol heboh saat melihat bagian yang sedang di gergaji Baekhyun telah lari dari batas yang seharusnya. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Melihat bagian yang tadi di gergajinya dan mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa bisa lari dari batas.." lirihnya. Menatap sendu potongan balok yang kini berada di pegangannya, detik kemudian melemparnya. Matanya yang tadi sendu berubah menjadi berbinar dan mulai mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Yaiks! Kita tidak boleh patah semangat! Ayo! Chanyeol Baekhyun! Hwaiting!" seru Baekhyun semangat dengan mata berapi-api. Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun dalam waktu singkat itu hanya terkekeh geli. Mengambil balok lain lagi dan memulai lagi.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian

Brakk

"Akh! Kenapa tidak ada yang sesuai!" teriak Baekhyun melempari potongan-potongan balok yang ada didekatnya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya geli. Wajar jika Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu. Ini sudah 15 menit berlalu dan sudah sepuluh lebih balok yang mereka potong, namun belum ada satupun yang sesuai dengan batasan. Beralih mengambil gergaji yang tengah di pegang Baekhyun yang mengundang tatapan heran dari namja mungil yang manis itu.

"Ayo kita coba sekali lagi. Dan akan ku pastikan pasti kita bisa." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya cukup lama untuk kemudian mengangguk lemas. Baekhyun perlahan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol yang tengah berdiri memegang satu bagian balok.

Sreett Sreett Srett Sreett

Chanyeol berusaha memotong balok kayu sesuai batas. Dengan perlahan namun pasti. Mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal lain. Hanya fokus pada sang balok.

Sreett Sreett Srett Srakk

Dan akhirnya balok pun terpotong. Chanyeol memperhatikan potongan balok yang di pegangnya dan balok yang di pegang Baekhyun. Kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun. Begitu juga Baekhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya. Membulatkan mata bersama-sama.

"YEAY! BERHASIL!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol sudah berjingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas sambil mengayun-ayunkan balok kayu yang di pegangnya dengan sangat bahagianya. Baekhyun pun tak beda jauh dengan Chanyeol. Beranjak berdiri kemudian melompat-lompat di meja itu. Terus saja melompat-lompat, hingga-

"Kyaaaa..." –kakinya terpleset dari pinggiran meja dan terjatuh. Chanyeol dengan cepat langsung berbalik dan menangkap Baekhyun hingga namja manis itu tak jatuh menyentuh lantai kotor, dengan gaya bridal style tentunya. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya erat. Tak berani membuka mata indahnya. Chanyeol juga hanya menatap wajah manis Baekhyun. Menatap lekuk wajah itu, berawal dari mata indahnya yang terpejam erat, hidung mungil mancung, bibir kecil yang sangat padu dengan hidungnya dan leher putih mulus jenjangnya yang terlihat sangat nikmat jika dicium dan dijilat- hey tunggu! Hentikan! Ini bukan cerita dewasa.

Baekhyun yang merasa sama sekali tak terjatuh ataupun merasa sakit ditubuhnya perlahan membuka matanya. Detik berkutnya mata sipit itu membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun, begitu pula Baekhyun. Keduanya hanya diam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

'Tampan.' Batin Baekhyun perlahan menjulurkan kedua tangannya kemudian memeluk leher jenjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. Namun tetap di biarkannya. Perlahan tangan kanan Chanyeol beralih memeluk punggung Baekhyun dan tangan kiri di balik lutut namja manis itu. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Dan secara perlahan tangan kanannya merambat ke pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"Aku suka wajah Chanyeolie. Tampan." Ucapnya yang lebih mengarah pada gumaman sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar panggilan dari Baekhyun. 'Chanyeolie katanya?' batinnya.

"Mata ini.." ucapnya mengelus kelopak mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun hanya memejamkan matanya. "Aku menyukai tatapan mata bulat ini.."lanjutnya kemudian berganti ke hidung mancung Chanyeol.

"Sepadan dengan hidung mancung ini.." lanjutnya lagi. Chanyeol sudah membuaka matanya dan menatap Baekhyun kembali. Tangannya berlanjut mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Pipi ini... lembut..." ucapnya lagi masih mengelus pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum di sudut bibir kirinya yang membuat pipi kirinya sedikit lebih berisi dari yang kanan. Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum dan kemudian sedkit menjepit pipi kiri Chanyeol. Pandangan Baekhyun kemudian teralihkan ke bibir merah Chanyeol dan perlahan mengelusnya.

"Bibir ini... merah...menggoda..." ucapnya lagi masih mengelus bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih diam tak bergeming. "Dan aku menyukainya." Lanjutnya lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol atau bisa ku sebut bisikan? Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hng. Benar-benar menggoda." Jawabnya menatap serius Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Apa kau juga tergoda?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Chanyeol kembali terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Bibir mu juga. Merah menggoda. Aku sangat tergoda malah." Ucap Chanyeol serius. Baekhyun membulaatkan matanya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Kini gantian Chanyeol yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun langsung berbinar senang.

"Kita sama-sama tergoda.." ucapnya riang. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba terlintas ide jahil di pikirannya.

"Hey, Baekie." Panggilnya. Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chanyeolie?" tanyanya manja mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kita saling tergoda oleh bibir masing-masing?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum.

"Kenapa kita tidak saling.. yah kau tau. Mempertemukan keduanya." Ucap Chanyeol ragu. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksud Chanyeolie apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjadi bingung sendiri. 'Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.' Batinnya.

"Ah! Baekkie tau. Maksud Yeolie mempertemukan kedua bibir menggoda kita kan?" ucap Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, namun detik berikutnya dia mulai mengangguk. Baekhyun kemudian memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk menurunkannya.

"Ayo kita lakukan." Ucap Baekhyun lagi semanga. Chanyeol yang mendapat lampu hijau dari Baekhyun menyeringai hebat. Perlahan tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk leher Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga memeluk leher Chanyeol. Perlahan namun pasti saling mendekat, mempersempit jarak masing-masing. Dan pada akhirnya-

**Chuu~**

-kedua bibir itu bertemu. Bukan sebuah ciuman panas layaknya _french kiss_, hanya ciuman biasa dan lumatan kecil. Chanyeol melumat bibir atas Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol. Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian menatapn Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Bibir Baekkie benar-benar manis." Ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menyadari tadi dia telah berciuman dengan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Aneh. Memang sedari tadi dia tak sadar? -_-

"Bi-bibir Chan-Chanyeolie juga ma-manis.." ucapnya menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol terenyum lima jari mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika kita lakukan lagi?" ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun polos.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

YEAY! ChanBaek selesai.. ,

Maaf ya kalau feel nya gak dapat. Sebenernya bingung mau buat ceritanya. Soalnya partnya Ricky (mantan calon suami saya) dikit banget. Jadi cuma ambil intinya aja.

Cerita ini juga cuma saya ambil inti-inti dari adegan di MV Miss Right. Jadi kalau seandainya ada yang rada melenceng, itu adalah ide saya sendiri.

Oh iya. Maaf banget ini ya. Saya mohon bagi yang tidak menyukai salah satu pairing yang ada, tolong jangan di bash, please. Apa lagi bash charanya. Karena saya EXOstan, jadi saat Anda bash salah satu member EXO saya merasa sakit hati /ettjjiee/

Jadi di harapkan agar mereview dengan baik, ne ^^

Tapi saya tidak memaksa, itu hak reider sekalian. Untuk chapter depan ada KaiSoo! *tebarkolorKai

Dan oh iya, ini urutannya saya ambil sendiri. Tadinya mau voting aja, tapi takut saya bingung -_-

Urutan partnya ada ; CAP, Ricky, Changjo, Niel, Chunji dan . Jadi tebak sendiri pairingnya :3

Itu saja bacotan saya. Saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang telah mereview yang part ChenMin. Maafkan saya jika telah membuat Chen jadi modus atau mesum TAT. One more again, thank you so much! I Love You all..

Mian for typo *bow

Review jusseyo...

.

.

.

.

PandaQingdao93


	4. KaiSoo : Naughty Kyungie

**Mr Right?**

Story by ~ Tii | LoNaE Zhang ~

Tittle : Mr Right?

Cast : Kim Min Seok (Xiumin), Xi Luhan (Luhan), Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Kim Joon Myeon (Suho), Zhang Yi Xing (Lay), Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun), Kim Jong Dae (Chen), Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol), Do Kyung Soo (D.O or Kyungsoo), Huang Zi Tao (Tao), Kim Jong In (Kai), Oh Se Hun (Sehun) a.k.a EXO.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, Agency SMent.

Genre : I don't know anything about genre, but may be it's Romance? Or... Ah whatever.

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, OOC, Typo(s), **Don't Like Don't Read. Don't bash chara. Don't plagiarism. Don't bash chara or pair.**

Summary : Kelas 'spesial' yang kedatangan 6 namja manis. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Pair : KaiSoo

.

.

.

~ Naughty Kyungie ~

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan luas yang sangat 'sumpek'. Bagaimana tidak? Di ruangan itu ada sebuah mobil yang terlihat sedang rusak, mungkin? Merusak pemandangan. Terlihat pula seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di samping kiri mobil itu. Berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan mobil itu dengan seksama. Berjalan ke depan sang mobil dan kemudian memperhatikan kap mobil tersebut yang terbuka, menampilkan mesin-mesin mobil itu. Menaruh jari telunjuk nya ke dagu, mencoba berpikir.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gumam namja berkulit tan itu.

"Lakukan saja apa yang bisa kau lakukan, Jonginie..." jawab sebuah suara. Namja tampan berkulit tan yang sering di panggil dengan Kai itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah atap mobil. Terlihat olehnya seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil yang sedang duduk santai di atap mobil tersebut. Mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki sambil memiring-miringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Oh Tuhan. Bisa di pastikan betapa manisnya wajah itu sekarang.

"Apa maksud mu, Kyungie~" tanya Kai mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dan menatap kearah namja manis bernama lengkap Do Kyung Soo itu. Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum manis dan menopang dagunya di kepalan tangannya yang di sanggah di kedua pahanya kemudian menggeleng lucu. Kai menghela napas lelah. 'Sama sekali tak membantu.' Batinnya frustasi.

"Ya Tuhan. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki pengetahuan tentang mesin." Gerutu Kai kemudian mulai mencoba mengutak-atik mesin-mesin itu. Menekan apapun yang bisa di tekan. Memutar-mutar bagian-bagian yang mungkin di pikirannya memang untuk di putar. Terkadang terlihat memukul-mukul yang entah apa namanya. Membuka sesuatu yang menurutnya seperti penutup. Katakanlah dia 'kurang kerjaan'. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi.

Seorang Kim Jong In yang sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang mesin, di tugaskan oleh yeoja cantik bak model bernama Kwon Yuri untuk membenarkan sebuah mobil yang -katanya- akan di gunakan Jung-seonsaengnim untuk menjemput tamu spesial yang akan datang 3 hari lagi. Kenapa harus Kai? Tanyakan pada yeoja cantik itu yang selalu memiliki ide-ide gila. Kai sendiri tak mengerti apa maksud dan tujuannya.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya untuk kemudian menghela napas lelahnya. Berkacak pinggang kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Harus dia apakan mobil yang terlihat tak layak pakai ini? Well. Untuk level keluarga Kai, mobil seperti ini sudah di buang jauh-jauh. Bahkan sampai tak pernah terlihat lagi oleh mereka. Kai tak mengerti bagaimana bisa di sekolah hebat ini ada mobil rongsokan seperti itu yang di simpan.

Detik berikutnya Kai berjalan kesisi kiri mobil tersebut dan masuk kedalam mobil itu. Menggerakkan kunci mobilnya dan mulai menginjak gas mobil itu. Terus seperti itu hingga dia bosan. Benar saja. Setelah dia merasa bosan, dia beranjak keluar dari mobil rongsokan yang masih menyala itu. Membiarkan mesin mobil itu bekerja. Dan pergi dari tempat tersebut membiarkan Kyungsoo yang menatap kepergiannya aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu, Kai pun kembali keruangan tersebut dengan membawa sebuah botol air mineral. Membuka tutup botol tersebut untuk kemudian di tenggak isinya dengan posisi sambil berjalan. Berdoa agar Kim Jongin tidak tersedak. Terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan mobil rongsokan itu dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk-

Brrruuusssshhh

-menyemburkan air mineral yang bahkan belum melewati tenggorokannya. Eh? Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya sekarang namja manis bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu tengah duduk di bangku supir, memegang stir berlagak seolah-olah sedang mengendarai mobil. Bukan. Bukan itu yang membuat Kai harus rela menyemburkaan air mineral yang telah susah payah dicurinya dari ruangan Yuri, tapi bagian kap mobil yang tengah mengepulkan asap cukup tebal. Oh Tuhan. Kai benar-benar shock sekarang.

Menutup botol mineral itu, kemudian beranjak menaruh botol itu di atas salah satu tong -yang entah apa isinya- dan berlari kearah Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" panik Kai. Katakan dia lebay. Karena memang dia dalam mode 'lebay on' sekarang. Menoleh kearah kap mobil, Kyungsoo dan sekitar bergantian.

"Kyungie~ tidak melakukan apapun Jonginie~~" ucap Kyungsoo lebih mengarah kerengekan. Jangan lupakan mata bulatnya yang dibuat sayu. Kai menelan salivanya berat. Well, kita semua tahu kalau Kai sudah 'tertarik' pada Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali namja manis itu dan kelima temannya diperkenalkan Yuri saat didalam XOXO Class. Jadi wajar jika Kai bersikap seperti itu. Hey tunggu. Kai dan Kyungsoo. Awalannya sama, huruf 'K'. Bolehkan Kai berharap artinya jodoh? Semoga. Let's pray for Kai.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa terjadi seperti ini, Kyungie~" lirih Kai sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Seperti orang menyesal. Bohong. Dia melakukan itu karena tak tahan melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Perlahan namun pasti, ditelinga Kai terdengar seperti suara percikan api dari arah kap mobil. Kai langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan kembali panik.

"Kyungie! Menjauh dari situ." Ucapnya atau sebut saja perintah. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya namun tetap diturutinya perintah namja tan itu. Beranjak keluar dengan wajah yang katakanlah lucu. Mata bulat yang dikedip-kedipkan, bibir bawah digigit namun terlihat seperti sedang mengulum bibir sendiri, dan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan lucu. Kai kemudian bergerak gelisah. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sesuatu untuk meredakan asap itu.

Kalau ku katakan Kai bodoh, apa kalian marah? Kuharap tidak. Karena dia memang bodoh. Seharusnya mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di kap mobil itu, bukan mencari sesuatu. Tapi biarlah. Yakinlah. Da bodoh karena namja manis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Salahkan aura uke yang terlalu menguar dari diri Kyungsoo.

Kai terus berusaha mencari sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Disisi lain, Kyungsoo justru beranjak keatap mobil dan kembali keposisi awal. Memandangi Kai yang tengah kalap dari atas. Terkadang terkekeh sendiri melihat wajah panik Kai. Lima menit berlalu, Kai yang sedaritadi tengah berlalu-lalang kesana kemari mendadak berhenti, membuat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tengah menatap Kai pun mengerutkan dahinya. Perlahan Kai menoleh kesamping kiri dan melihat sebuah baju berbahan jeans yang cukup keras tergeletak rapi diatas salah satu tong. Menoleh kesebelah tong itu. Dan untuk kemudian menaikkan satu alisnya. Terlihat sebuah tong yang berisi seperti err benda cair. Minyak, Solar, Air atau apapun itu terserahlah. Kai tak peduli.

Berjalan kearah baju itu, meraihnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tong yang berisi benda cair berwarna hitam pekat yang entah apa namanya itu. Kyungsoo yang masih saja memperhatikan gerakan Kai semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Kemudian dilihatnya Kai mengarahkan baju yang telah menjadi basah terkena benda cair berwarna hitam itu kearah kap mobil yang mengeluarkan asap itu. Melemparnya kasar untuk kemudian-

Crrreeessshhhh

-bernapas lega karena asap itu perlahan menghilang dan tak terdengar lagi suara percikan. Kai memijat pelipisnya pelan. Kyungsoo terkekh pelan. Kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan jari telunjuk diletakkan di dagunya. Khas orang yang tengah berpikir.

"Psstt! Psstt!" bisik Kyungsoo memanggil Kai. Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa Kyungie~?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk bagian kosong disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Kai untuk duduk disebelahnya. Kai mengerutkan dahinya sebentar untuk kemudian beranjak menaiki mobil rongsokan itu dan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Masih menatap kearah namja manis bermata bulat itu.

"Apa Jonginie benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang mesin mobil?" tanya Kyungsoo terdengar seperti bisikan dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atap mobil dan tangan kiri diantara kedua kakinya. Menahan tubuhnya yang kini sedikit lebih condong kearah Kai. Kai mengerutkan dahinya heran. Namun Kai hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Khekhekhe... Jonginie benar-benar lucu." Ucapnya riang sambil tersenyum lebar, hingga kedua mata bulatnya tertutup. Kai jadi salting sendiri melihat wajah manis milik Kyungsoo. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat hingga pandangannya terhenti dibibir plum milik Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya perlahan terulur meraih pipi Kyungsoo. Memegang lembut pipi yang sangat terasa lembut di tangan -sedikit- kasar milik Kai. Tak pelak membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya heran. Kai hanya diam. Perlahan tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pipi berisi milik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Kyungie bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kai. Kali ini suara miliknya lah yang terdengar seperti bisikan. Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti namun detik berikutnya mata bulat miliknya semakin membulat saat dia mengerti maksud ucapan Kai.

"Hahaha. Jonginie tau? Kyungie~ cukup mengerti tentang mesin loh..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil jari telunjuk kanan miliknya menoel-noel hidung milik Kai. Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Masih tetap mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo yang entah bagaimana bisa perlahan mulai menunjukkan rona merah kentara.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo meresponnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai semakin menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Ingat! Tangan Kai masih mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"Apa Jonginie tau? Yang membuat mobil tadi mengeluarkan asap itu Kyungie~!" ucap Kyungsoo santai. Kai membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie sangat suka melihat wajah panik Jonginie! Sangat tampan!" lanjutnya lagi. Kai menatap aneh Kyungsoo untuk kemudian sebuah seringaian mampir di bibir kissable Kai.

"Jadi Kyungie menipu ku?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Kai semakin menyeringai hebat. Perlahan bergeser untuk sedikit menghadap kearah Kyungsoo dan kedua tangannya terjulur kearah pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kai.

"Karena Kyungsoo sudah nakal, jadi harus di hukum."**sreet**

"Kyaaa..." Jerit Kyungsoo cukup nyaring. Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada dipangkuan Kai. Kai tadi menarik tubuh Kyunngsoo dengan mudahnya dan langsung menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya heran, namun tetap saja kedua lenngannya di letakkan di leher jenjang milik Kai. Kai yang mendapat respon cukup baik dari Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul. Beranjak memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie akan menghukum Kyungie?" tanya Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Kai terlihat berpikir sebentar untuk kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo langsung menarik leher Kai dan menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Kai.

"Kyungie anak baik Jonginie.. Jangan hukum Kyungie~"bisik Kyungsoo di leher Kai. Kai mengerutkan dahinya. Hey. Bahkan Kai belum mengatakan apapun. Kyungsoo terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Terkadang sesekali menggesekkan hidung miliknya di leher Kai yang tak pelak membuat Kai sedikit merasa kegelian.

"Benarkah? Bukankah tadi Kyungie telah mengerjai Jonginie? Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan nakal, eum?" bisik Kai ditelinga kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliat menerima bisikan Kai. Menggesekkan hidungnya lagi dileher Kai. Menghirup aroma manly Kai yang menguar. Kai yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo, perlahan menarik pelan tubuh Kyungsoo agar sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya. Memegang kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulat yang tengah mengerjap lucu itu.

"Ada apa Jonginie?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai diam masih tetap menatap Kyungsoo.

"Jonginie akan menghukum Kyungie..." ucap Kai. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Caranya?"

**Chuu~**

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Saat ini Kai tengah mencium bibir plum Kyungsoo cukup rakus. Mengulum bibir atas dan bawah milik Kyungsoo bergantian. Kedua tangan nya juga mengelus pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menerima perlakuan Kai dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kai. Membuka mulutnya saat Kai menjilat bibirnya. Tangan Kai menjalar kebagian depan tubuh Kyungsoo. Perlahan menarik resleting baju milik Kyungsoo. Dan membukanya. Hampir saja niatannya terlaksana, kalau saja handphone Kyungsoo yang diletakkan di saku baju itu tidak berbunyi. Kyungsoo melepas paksa ciuman Kai dan beranjak meraih handphone nya dan langsung menekan tombol answer.

"Ada apa Yuri-noona?" ucapnya pada seseorang yang ternyata Yuri itu.

"..."

"Jinjja? Arraseo. Aku dan Jongin akan segeran kesana."

"..."

"Ne, Noona." Setelahnya Kyungsoo menaruh kembali handphonenya saat panggilan di putuskan oleh Yuri.

"Ayo Jonginie. Yuri-noona memanggil kita." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak dari pangkuan Kai dan langsung turun dari atap mobil. Kai masih menatap tak percaya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian mendongak.

"Ayo turun, Jonginie. Tak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" ucap Kyungsoo menatap polos kearah Kai. Kai langsung membulatkan matanya untuk kemudian menyeringai.

"Dengan senang hati, Kyungie..."

**Brukk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

FIN

.

.

.

Hai.. Ada yang menunggu chapter ini? Semoga ada. :3  
Maaf untuk keterlambatan update. *bow  
Ini part abang dan kakak ipar ku.. *dibunuh  
Semoga suka yee..

Jeongmal gamshamida buat yang udah review part ChanBaek kemaren. Maaf belom bisa bales review lagi.. T.T  
Semoga deh chapter depan bisa di bales satu-satu..

Dan untuk chapter mendatang ada emak bapak saya a.k.a SULAY! YEAY! *lemparduit

Mian for typo..

Review jusseyo ^^

.

.

.

.

PandaQingdao93


End file.
